


Why I Should Not Have Cut My Hair

by Elennare



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir has been told to write an essay by his not too happy elders, explaining why cutting his hair was bad of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Should Not Have Cut My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Elrohir is fairly young here, about the equivalent of an 11 year old human. And yes, he's waffling on in several places, to get to 500 words ;) Written May 2009.

Everyone says that cutting my hair short was very bad of me, and I have been told to write about why it was bad. I must write at least five hundred words, and I must not ask Elladan to write any for me - not that he would, because he is upset with me.

Ada and Nana say it was naughty because scissors are very sharp, and I could have hurt myself. They say it was dangerous and foolish, and that I am old enough to know better than to play around with sharp things. They say I should not be disobedient, but no-one ever told me not to cut my hair short. And I was very careful with the scissors, and they weren't that sharp - Glorfindel's swords are much sharper.

Erestor says it was naughty because it is traditional for elves to wear long hair. He says it is disrespectful to our culture. I asked him why, and he said I was too little to understand properly. But Ada cut Glorfindel's hair off once to stitch a wound in his head, and no-one thought they were disrespectful. Everyone said Glorfindel was very brave. Is it not disrespectful if someone else cuts your hair off, only if you do it yourself? That is very silly, I think, and it doesn't make sense. I would ask someone, but Ada is busy, Glorfindel is away hunting, and Erestor would surely say I am too little to understand.

Elladan says it was horrid of me to cut my hair short, because now we don't look identical, and we will not be able to play tricks on people until my hair grows again. I told him he could cut his hair, but he says he doesn't want to get into trouble too. I haven't told him yet that one of the reasons I cut my hair was so that people wouldn't confuse us, because he would be even angrier than he is now. Anyway, it might be a bit annoying when people got us mixed up, but it is even more annoying now we can't trick people into it.

It was also silly of me to cut my hair because now the other elflings all laugh at me. They say I look like a baby whose hair has not grown yet. I do not like being teased by everyone, especially when Elladan is cross and will not help me get my own back, so I will try not to give them reason to tease me in future.

Finally, when I had long hair, grown ups would tug it when I was being mischievous, and I didn't like that. Arwen used to try to comb it, and I didn't like that either. Now grown ups tweak my ears, and I like that less than when they pulled my hair, because it hurts more. And Arwen is sulky because she cannot play with my hair now.

So, I should not have cut my hair short.

Elrohir


End file.
